L'insomniaque et la ronfleuse
by HeartinCages
Summary: OS. "Un énième vrombissement déchira l'air et les oreilles de l'écrivain grincèrent. C'était la routine installée depuis la dernière semaine. Depuis que Kate Beckett avait accepté d'emménager avec lui" Elle ronfle, il ne peut dormir. Mais Castle l'observe


Richard Castle était couché sur son lit et fixait le plafond. La lune filtrait à travers la fenêtre aux rideaux fermés. Sa faible lueur brillait devant ses yeux incapables de trouver le sommeil. Le grincement des ressorts du matelas martelait les heures passées, éveillé. Seules ses lentes tentatives pour changer de position différenciaient les moments de la nuit. Il venait d'atterrir sur le dos, empli de l'espoir futile que cette fois serait la bonne. Avec un succès témoigné par les cernes bleutés dessinés sous ses yeux.

Castle se retourna avec douceur pour ne pas réveiller la femme endormie. Son visage était enfoui contre son épaule nue, ses cheveux cascadaient et chatouillaient sa peau. Son bras somnolait sur la largeur de son torse, immobile dans l'urgence inconsciente de proximité. Ses sens, aussi éveillés que son esprit, percevaient sa présence dans l'ombre de la chambre. Castle ne pouvait toutefois l'apercevoir. Le bras de Kate contre sa peau l'auréolait d'une chaleur réconfortante. Enterré dans les cheveux de la brunette, son nez aspirait l'essence de cerise, oxygène de son corps pendant la nuit.

Elle avait les lèvres entrouvertes et mouillées, des lèvres qui patinaient sur son épaule nue comme les frissons sur sa nuque. Un nouveau vrombissement le fit sursauter et le sorti de ses rêveries. Sonore, peu ragoûtant, il explosait dans la pièce et lui donna l'impression que son loft s'était transformé en piste de course. Un soupir d'exaspération franchit les lèvres de Castle. Plein de contradictions son regard bleu, illuminé d'une lueur tendre, se promena sur la femme. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

L'exaspération formait une boule noire sur son cœur. Une boule massive qui devenait graine quand ses yeux se déposaient sur elle. Lorsque, par sa respiration légère, son odeur et ses lèvres, elle lui murmurait à l'oreille son existence. Un sourire amusé trancha l'épuisement sur les traits de Castle. Sa main rugueuse se déposa sur le bras de la brunette. Ses doigts errèrent sur sa peau, lents, tendres, un nuage effleurant le ciel. Kate Beckett ne bougea pas d'un poil, immobile comme une roche.

Un énième vrombissement déchira l'air et les oreilles de l'écrivain grincèrent. C'était la routine installée depuis la dernière semaine. Depuis que Kate Beckett avait accepté d'emménager avec lui, frappée par la foudre du bonheur. La bouche de la brunette s'entrouvrit davantage, laissant le son galoper dans l'air. Son nez écrasé sur l'épaule de l'écrivain vibrait, se trémoussait. Castle se tordit le cou jusqu'à ce que l'ombre de son téléphone cellulaire occupe son champ de vision. Le temps s'écoulait, il était tard dans la nuit ou tôt le matin et il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Kate, elle, semblait pouvoir dormir même à travers le tremblement de terre humain qui secouait le loft

Rick baissa les yeux vers elle, la vision à demi bloquée par ses cheveux. Adorable. Elle était adorable avec ses lèvres entrouvertes et la moue ensommeillée. Vulnérable à travers ses ronflements qui, venant d'elle, ne pouvaient être autre que sexy. Avant Kate Beckett, il ignorait qu'une femme pouvait produire des sons aussi forts et perturbateurs. Il ignorait aussi que c'était possible de ressentir, envers eux, ce mélange d'amour avec un brin d'irritation amusée.

Castle entreprit de se dégager de son étreinte avec douceur. Malgré le réconfort de cette bulle de chaleur qui les entourait, il était décidé à rendre sa nuit productive. Parce que non, fixer Kate Beckett et laisser ses ronflements envahir ses oreilles n'étaient pas productifs pour un écrivain reconnu. Ou peut-être pourrait-il faire passer le tout sous l'excuse de la recherche? Nah, personne n'avalerait des recherches faites au lit, même pas Gina. Kate, armée de son sourire provocateur, se ferait un plaisir de le taquiner en lui proposant de les continuer. Au cours de la dernière semaine, au grand plaisir de Gina, il avait pris de l'avance sur son manuscrit du prochain _Nikki Heat_. S'il gâchait son rythme cette nuit, il paresserait davantage et il ne tarderait pas à recevoir des emails de menaces jamais réalisées.

Il déplaça le bras de Kate pour le déposer contre les draps. Castle attendit un instant en retenant son souffle. Il espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillée, elle méritait de dormir après l'enquête éprouvante menée ces derniers jours. Un ronflement explosif retentit en réponse et Castle exhala de soulagement. Rick se glissa hors du lit, le plancher tiède rafraîchissant ses pieds encore porteurs de la chaleur du lit. Sur la pointe des orteils, il traversa dans son bureau, avant de s'installer dans son fauteuil préféré. Il déposa sur son bureau le portable qu'il avait apporté. Il empoigna alors son ordinateur portable et le cala sur ses cuisses, en surélevant ses jambes.

Il était paré pour écrire durant des heures, le clapotis des touches et les vrombissements produits par Kate rythmant son travail.

* * *

« Rick, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout? Tu fais encore de l'insomnie?»

Il avait levé la tête dans un sursaut. Son regard bleu déboussolé s'était déposé dans celui de Kate Beckett. Le cadre de la porte semblait lui servir de bouée de sauvetage contre son air ensommeillé. Ses longs cheveux bruns s'étaient emmêlés pour former cette touffe parfaite qu'elle arborait d'habitude à son levé. Ses yeux étaient plissés par la lumière éclatante de son bureau, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors, concentré sur son écran d'ordinateur portable.

Une main sur les hanches, elle continuait de le fixer, les sourcils soulevés par l'inquiétude. Castle cligna des yeux pour libérer son esprit de la brume d'écriture.

« Hey, toi » commença-t-il sur ce ton tendre et embrumé qui la faisait fondre. « Hum, nah. En fait, Gina sait que j'ai pris du retard sur mon livre et j'ai décidé de m'avancer un peu cette nuit. J'arrivais pas à dormir. »

« Oh, parce que tu n'es plus capable d'écrire pendant le jour, maintenant? Castle, arrête de me mentir. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe… »

Les paroles de Kate finirent de le soutirer de son état second. Il franchit le fossé entre son imagination et la réalité brute pour scruter avec soin la brunette devant lui. Oh, Kate. Son cœur heurta un mur à la vue des plis d'inquiétude sur son front. Bon sang, il détestait cela! À dire vrai, ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge. Il avait du retard sur son dernier roman à cause des nouvelles distractions qu'il affrontait pendant le jour. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait, au contraire…

Attendre avant de lui dire la vérité lui permettait aussi d'amasser des preuves pour mieux la taquiner par la suite. Et d'éviter dans l'immédiat une mort atroce en punition de ses actes. Parce que c'est ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient depuis le début. Ses regrets devaient être inscrits dans ses yeux puisque Kate se redressa et fit la dizaine de pas qui les séparait. Elle se percha sur le bureau à côté du fauteuil où il était assis. Elle avait passé ses pieds au-dessus d'un des appuis bras pour venir les déposer sur ses cuisses, prenant ainsi la place de l'ordinateur portable, aussitôt relégué plus loin. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur d'inquiétude.

Il l'avait suivie des yeux durant le trajet, la chaleur familière électrisant son corps. Il admira ses jambes interminables, seulement vêtues de l'un de ses boxers, ainsi que ses pieds nus qui flottaient sur le plancher du bureau. L'extraordinaire et magnifique Kate. La Kate dont la main venait de s'envoler vers le lobe d'oreille de l'écrivain, qu'elle tapota avec tendresse du bout de deux de ses doigts.

« Castle…? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » continua-t-elle dans un chuchotement, lorsqu'il ne lui répondit pas.

Il pourrait presque poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. La goûter, avec son haleine matinale et la saveur des rêves sur sa langue. Non, plus tard, quand l'incertitude serait dissipée. Pour l'instant, la vérité.

Se ressaisir, bon sang Ricky.

Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure à cause du trouble qu'elle lisait sur ses traits. Elle eut peut-être pitié de lui, parce qu'il sentit le mouvement de ses doigts sur son lobe d'oreille s'arrêter.

« Hey, t'inquiète pas pour moi. Le seul problème que j'ai, c'est la femme qui partage mon lit. Belle, brune, yeux verts, mais elle ronfle assez pour provoquer un tremblement de terre de 10 sur l'échelle de Richter. Tu la connais? »

Kate éloigna sa main de son lobe d'oreille pour l'envoyer valser contre la poitrine de Castle. En guise de punition pour sa tentative.

« Castle, je ne ronfle pas. Arrête de me taquiner, je parlais sérieusement. »

« Moi aussi. Ce que je dis est très sérieux. Peut-être préfères-tu entendre que Kate Beckett ronfle comme une tondeuse à gazon? C'est vrai que ça sonne….plus poétique. Et ça correspond beaucoup plus à l'esprit du son » continua-t-il, moqueur, les yeux brillants de rire.

Kate plissa les yeux pour lui envoyer ce regard de femme qui désapprouve. Elle ne réussit à dissimuler le sourire qui menaçait d'exploser sur son visage. Castle, lui, ne cherchait même pas à cacher le soulagement qui brûlait en lui. Elle était un soleil au milieu de la nuit, ou au début du matin, puisqu'il ignorait quelle heure il pouvait être. Son soleil, celui qui illuminait le loft depuis une semaine déjà.

Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer, peu importe les ronflements qu'il devrait subir au passage.

« Tu me compares à une tondeuse à gazon, maintenant? Moi qui pensais que tu étais écrivain. »

« Oh, je le suis. Pourquoi, tu veux que je trouve d'autres métaphores juste pour toi? »

« Attention, Richard Castle, je peux très bien me venger si tu continues » ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure espiègle, son visage se rapprochant du siens.

Il pouvait deviner ce que sa vengeance serait et, pour être honnête, il ne s'y opposait pas le moins du monde. Le désir flasha à travers ses yeux bleus, des images s'imposèrent à sa tête. Son corps se raidit et ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter ses lèvres. Retour à la case départ.

« Oh, _Détective_ Beckett, préfériez-vous avoir des preuves pour résoudre le mystère? », murmura-t-il.

Castle avait déplacé sa main droite de la cuisse nue aux courbes féminines jusqu'à son téléphone cellulaire, déposé sur le bureau. Il ramena l'objet vers lui sous le regard scrutateur de Kate.

« Vous voulez que j'appuie sur _play_ pour qu'on entende vos exploits sonores, _détective_? Ou je peux l'envoyer aux Gars, histoire qu'ils analysent la preuve et sachent combien leur collègue préféré est maltraité par leur boss? » la taquina-t-il, sans malices.

Elle avait reculé son visage vers son emplacement initial, le sourire effacé, les sourcils levés. Seuls ses yeux brillaient d'espièglerie, trahissant le masque sous lequel elle tentait de se dissimuler.

« Tu bluffes, Castle. Ne pense pas m'avoir comme ça, je t'ai toujours donné des raclées au poker. »

« Non, en fait, je suis un gentleman et je t'ai toujours laissé gagner, nuance. »

Kate lui tendit la main, paume tournée vers le haut, dans l'espoir de recevoir l'objet du crime.

« Donne-moi ça, Castle » lança-t-elle, d'un ton qu'elle s'efforçait autoritaire. Elle savait que cette attitude, efficace quand elle effectuait des interrogatoires, était devenue inutile contre Castle. Il la connaissait, elle et ses techniques soi-disant infaillibles.

Rick continuait de faire la sourde oreille, l'éclat enfantin qu'elle appréciait tant coulant dans ses yeux de mer.

« Oh, alors tu as changé d'idées? Tu veux entendre ma preuve? » Il déverrouilla l'écran du téléphone cellulaire avec un seul mouvement de pouce. Il mit moins d'une minute à trouver l'enregistrement qu'il cherchait et appuya sur _play_.

Le ronflement explosa dans l'appareil comme la foudre s'abat sur une forêt.

Kate étouffa une exclamation, surprise par le son qu'elle émettait pendant son sommeil. Elle se rappelait, quand elle était jeune, combien sa mère les taquinait elle et son père parce qu'ils ronflaient avec intensité, mais elle avait toujours cru en une exagération. Castle venait de lui démontrer l'opposé. Elle aurait dû être fâchée contre lui de l'avoir enregistrée ainsi, de s'être privé de sommeil à cause d'elle. Pourtant, elle en était incapable. Un rire mélodieux, pur, franchit sa bouche au lieu des exclamations de colère presque attendues par l'écrivain. Un rire qui s'envola dans l'air confiné du bureau, entourant Rick d'une aura apaisante. Elle riait, il étincelait.

Kate mit une main sur ses hanches en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur traversé par des éclairs rieurs. Peu convaincu, Castle demeura immobile, sourire enfantin imprimé sur son visage.

« Richard Castle! » s'exclama-t-elle, la voix dénuée de l'autorité qu'elle tentait d'y mettre. Tout en restant assise, Kate projeta le haut de son corps vers l'écrivain et tenta d'un mouvement du bras de lui reprendre le téléphone cellulaire. Rick ricana et attendit le dernier moment pour fendre l'air de son bras et ainsi le déplacer hors de portée de main. Un filet de ricanement s'envola dans l'air moelleux du bureau. Un deuxième le rejoignit et s'accorda au premier.

Kate s'était élancée, une fusée volant dans la pièce, une fusée alimentée à l'amour. L'équilibre lui glissa entre les doigts, elle soupçonnait son état semi-éveillé d'en être la cause, et elle finit par atterrir sur Castle. Dans une tentative désespérée pour sauver sa fierté devant son homme, elle accrocha l'un de ses bras autour de son cou. Sa bouée de sauvetage vivante la fixait avec cet air espiègle dans les yeux, elle le sut avant même de poser le regard sur lui. Le manque d'armes de destruction massive efficaces pour le punir la poussa à frapper son torse d'une claque amicale qu'il sentit probablement à peine.

Mais cela ne sembla pas empêcher Richard Castle de se payer sa tête. Encore. Kate avait ouvert la bouche avec sous la langue une réplique bien sentie, histoire de lui fermer le clapet. Castle attendit cette charge avec cet air charmant de gamin lorsqu'il vit la lueur dans ses yeux changer du tout au tout. Oh, non. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Kate Beckett avait un autre plan qui prenait racine dans son esprit. Il allait subir les conséquences de ses gestes. Mais il y avait longtemps que les conséquences ne l'effrayaient plus. Les pupilles de la brunette s'étaient obscurcies de désir, la chair de poule avait électrisé son corps et son cœur, les avaient éveillés.

Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure de cette façon merveilleuse et adorable qui le faisait craquer chaque fois. Et il savait qu'elle le faisait exprès. La main entourant son cou avait pivoté pour s'entremêler avec ses cheveux courts. Kate s'était rapprochée de lui et frotta son nez contre sa nuque en laissant échapper de temps en temps de légers gémissements de confort. Castle sentit ses muscles se raidir lorsqu'à la douce sensation de son nez contre sa peau succéda le mouillé de ses lèvres.

Bon sang, Kate.

Castle agrippa le t-shirt large, le sien, qu'elle s'était appropriée depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de sauter le pas. L'odeur de cerise l'asphyxia au fur et à mesure que ses lèvres creusaient le chemin jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille dans une lenteur calculée, proche de la torture. Ou le dévorer davantage. Elle s'était transformée en tigresse qui jouait avec sa proie avant de la tuer. Sauf qu'elle n'allait pas le tuer. Enfin, il l'espérait, malgré les menaces qui planaient parfois entre eux (surtout de son côté à elle). Dans un ultime sursaut, les dents de Kate s'étaient refermées sur son lobe d'oreille pour le mordiller avec tendresse.

Une sensation s'ajouta à celle des la morsure de ses dents, mouillée, moelleuse, courbée, lourde. Il mit un moment avant de réaliser….bon sang. Elle avait sorti sa langue entre ses dents pour la dérouler contre ce même lobe d'oreille, victime des charmes de Kate Beckett. Les yeux de Rick s'agrandirent et, la bouche entrouverte, il ne contrôlait plus la vague de chaleur semée dans les pores de sa peau, dans ses muscles, jusque dans son âme.

« Kate… » grogna-t-il d'un ton animal plutôt qu'humain. Il solidifia sa poigne sur son t-shirt pour canaliser cette énergie. Il se préparait au pire. Ne pensait plus. Pensait, oui, mais qu'à arracher le t-shirt de son corps à elle. Rien d'autre. Juste elle et le contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur lui.

Puis, le contact s'évapora. Les lèvres mouillées, la langue et les touchers, ils avaient disparus pour être substitués par la confusion. Qu'est-ce que…?

Rick cligna des yeux, paralysé par le trouble de ses membres secoués par le désir. Secoué par Kate Beckett et sa capacité à le mettre KO. Il semblait vivre dans un espace temps à l'écart de la réalité. Le monde extérieur se précipitait. Lui, il flottait dans un état près de l'immobilité. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, son esprit finit par encaisser le choc. Kate. Elle se tenait contre le cadre de la porte et le narguait, lueur d'amusement imprimée dans ses yeux verts. Il ignorait à quel moment elle s'était glissée hors de son étreinte en usant de son habilité féline pour atteindre sa destination.

Rick, lui, avait la respiration encore irrégulière par le choc passé. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis de surprise et ses traits avaient l'apparence de ceux d'un enfant à qui on avait enlevé son jouet préféré. Chatouillait dans sa poitrine son orgueil masculine piétinée par la brunette ravageuse. Bon sang. Rick ignora cette sensation et composa une moue devant une Kate qui, victorieuse, brandissait l'appareil entre ses doigts. Elle avait charmé son chemin vers son cellulaire. Elle avait utilisé l'une de ses faiblesses…

« Hey, ma preuve » se plaignit-il sur un ton boudeur joint à la moue.

Une plainte qui sonnait faux, espiègle. Kate se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher un sourire de s'étendre sur son visage. Elle aurait dû être habituée à sa lenteur, mais elle le connaissait et prenait grand plaisir à l'utiliser contre lui. Avait-il déjà dit combien il aimait cette femme diabolique?

« Vous devenez lent à réagir, monsieur Castle, êtes-vous trop vieux pour m'interroger face aux preuves et essayer d'obtenir une confession? » Sa voix était devenue basse, tentatrice et Castle sut qu'il ne pourrait y résister longtemps. L'onde traversa son corps, qui se mit seul en mouvement, poussé par cet instinct primal, animal.

Castle avait bondi sans que son esprit en donne l'ordre, ses yeux la scrutaient avec envie.

« Ouch, Détective, c'était méchant. Vous n'auriez pas des menottes quelque part que _le vieu_x vous arrête pour ronflements excessifs et utilisation abusive de vos charmes? » Il flirtait avec espièglerie, ses yeux riaient malgré cet instinct qui s'éveillait en lui.

Kate s'esclaffa. Elle illuminait la pièce au même rythme que cette mélodie.

« Hum, non Castle, j'ai bien peur que tu ne doives me poursuivre si tu veux…un interrogatoire. » répondit-elle sur un ton identique au sien. De plaisanteries, de flirts.

Ses pupilles étaient assombries par les jeux et les sous-entendus qui les entouraient comme une écharpe. Une moue provocatrice explosa dans les traits de Kate et, un quart de seconde plus tard, elle bondissait dans sa – _leur_ chambre. Les dernières notes de vie s'échappèrent de ses lèvres pour éclabousser en écho jusqu'à lui. Castle grogna et sembla planer à travers la pièce pour passer lui aussi le pas de sa chambre. Et il la vit, étendue sur son lit comme si elle l'avait toujours occupé. Merde. Cette femme ronfleuse ne lui laissait aucune chance, il aurait dû le savoir. Elle occupait le bord du lit et reposait sur le dos, les lèvres étirées en un sourire, des mèches de cheveux rebelles se perdant sur le matelas sous elle, les jambes minces et magnifiques croisées, mais les pieds flottant dans l'air moelleux. Une reine des lieux. Sa reine.

Le cœur de Rick se débattait, plus question de résister. Il ne le voulait plus, de toute façon, pas avec cette femme étendue sur son lit qui n'attendait que lui. Si belle, si…ne plus résister. Il heurta le matelas à ses côtés avec une énergie exagérée. Rick se tourna vers elle à temps pour apercevoir son corps sautiller sous les remous du matelas. Si jeune, elle semblait si jeune pendant cette fraction de secondes passées.

Elle était un flash d'une vie antérieure, celle d'avant que la tempête ne se déchaîne. Les plis de rires tracés au coin de ses yeux et de ses lèvres, le visage libre de soucis. Juste elle, libre. Et il était celui qui provoquait cet excès de bonheur. Fier, il était fier d'être cet homme. Il voulait lui donner la permission d'être heureuse, il voulait essayer de lui faire voir le monde à travers ses lunettes roses. Parce que le monde n'était pas que morts et meurtres. Le monde, c'était aussi ce qu'ils vivaient là.

Castle posa sur sa joue l'une de ses mains, ses doigts flottèrent sur son visage. Et il prit en otage ses lèvres avec pour seule arme sa bouche. Un grognement de satisfaction lui répondit et les bras de Kate enveloppèrent son cou, ses pouces se déposèrent sur le derrière de sa nuque. Il était son ancre, la rattachait au sol pour l'empêcher de dériver à marée haute. Elle répondait à son baiser, avide, la bouche entrouverte dans l'urgence et tourbillonnant contre la sienne.

Elle voulait absorber sa saveur, son odeur pour les enfermer dans les profondeurs de sa langue. Pour qu'il soit en elle et pour qu'il demeure même lorsque, à bout de souffle, ils devraient s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Les mains de Castle avaient dévoré les courbes de son corps centimètre par centimètre, pour s'immobiliser au creux de ses hanches. Son esprit venait de perdre le contrôle et il s'était surélevé sur ses coudes dans une lancée dominatrice. Et parce qu'il voulait mieux la toucher, l'examiner.

Mais la bête guidée par ses désirs sexuels commençait à prendre le dessus sur l'homme qu'il était, jusqu'à presque trôner maître. Il ouvrit la bouche. Urgence. Celle de connexion avec sa peau et son âme. Kate avait détaché l'une de ses mains de son cou pour la déposer contre la poitrine de Castle. Ses lèvres s'étaient détachées des siennes à contrecoeur et elle éloigna son visage du sien. Il grogna, carbonisé par ces flammes en lui, entre eux. Elle exerça une pression sur sa main pour le repousser et il s'écarta, les sourcils froncés, des questions plein les yeux. Et c'est là qu'il la vit.

La lueur de doute enveloppait ses pupilles, quelque part à travers le tourbillon du désir. Kate avait baissé les yeux et fixait la main qu'elle venait de déposer contre son torse. Elle évitait de se brûler à ses iris, cherchait les mots pour justifier l'interruption. Mais il savait déjà que ce ne serait pas pour une raison futile ou par manque d'envie. Il le savait, il la connaissait. Mille questions chatouillaient sa langue mais Castle conserva le silence, sachant qu'elle voudrait prendre la parole en premier.

« Castle… » hésita-t-elle. « Je suis désolée pour cette semaine. J'aurais dû…..voir que tu étais épuisée, j'aurais dû essayer de trouver…. » Touché, le point important qui la préoccupait.

Touché, aussi, était Castle par ses mots d'excuse, elle qui était d'habitude guidée par sa fierté. Elle, qui préférait la voix des gestes tendres emplis de signification à la voix des mots avait opté pour la dernière solution. Parce qu'elle savait que c'était son moyen. Oh, Kate, qui tenait à lui, qui avait l'inquiétude inscrite sur les traits de son visage. Parce qu'elle l'avait empêché de dormir. Oh Kate, qui voulait s'occuper de lui comme il s'occupait d'elle. Des partenaires, n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils étaient?

Rick avait dû se faire force pour ne pas replaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pour lui transmettre sa passion, son amour, pour lui montrer que l'insomnie n'avait pas d'importance. Il l'aimait, malgré ses bruits de tondeuse à gazon. Malgré tout. Rick l'avait interrompit en savourant le sursaut de chaleur réconfortante qui avait pris d'assaut son corps.

« Shhhh, ma ronfleuse préférée, il ne faut pas t'en faire. Je m'en fous que tu ronfles, on va trouver une solution pour me permettre de dormir, même s'il faut que je m'enferme dans un abri souterrain insonorisé pendant la nuit. » Tentative de faire disparaître les plis dans ses traits récompensée par la sensation de son visage enfouie dans son cou et le tremblement d'un rire étouffé par la peau. Et, juste comme ça, le problème était réglé.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, elle débarquait au loft avec, dans les mains, un sac blanc en plastique. Épuisé par l'insomnie, Castle s'était endormi sur le sofa, son ordinateur portable oscillant entre ses cuisses et le sol. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle claqua la porte avec la pointe de sa jambe et il dû se précipiter pour rattraper son ordinateur d'une main experte. Rick s'était repris à temps pour la voir apparaître à sa droite. Kate avait la lèvre inférieure glissée derrière la supérieure, dans cette moue adorable qui lui donnait l'envie de la couvrir de baisers.

L'amusement et la culpabilité teintaient ses yeux lorsque Kate lui tendit son sac. Il avait haussé un sourcil questionneur en rencontrant son regard, avant de prendre le paquet et de le déposer sur ses genoux. Castle baissa les yeux et entreprit de déballer cette dernière acquisition.

Le sac contenait des bouchons pour les oreilles. Idéal pour le sommeil, plus pratiques qu'un abri souterrain. Ses yeux pétillaient de rire lorsqu'il les releva vers la brunette. Son expression était miroir à la sienne.

* * *

Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer de mauvais tours!). J'espère que vous avez apprécié, c'était la toute première fois que je m'essayais à ce type de fic, plutôt _fluff_ comme disent nos amis anglos. Je voulais aussi me faire pardonner pour le manque de contacts physiques dans ma dernière fic (selon les commentaires de certains^^). Comme je disais, je sors un peu de ma zone de confort et, même si je suis assez fière de mon os, je suis ouverte à tous commentaires ou remarques constructives!

En fait, écrire du _fluff_ était un besoin. Je suis en train de planifier _Come back when you can_ et c'est plutôt complexe, alors j'ai décidé de sortir de cette complexité et d'essayer la simplicité. Je veux pourtant prendre le temps de planifier quelques chapitres à l'avance, parce que je suis toujours amoureuse de mon idée et je ne veux pas décevoir.

J'attend vos commentaires!

**EDIT**: Je vais répondre à tes commentaires ici, Sonia, en espérant que tu le vois. Ton commentaire me fait rougir. Sérieusement, un gros merci à toi, je suis très contente que tu aies aimé. En fait, merci à tout le monde pour vos superbes commentaires, si vous saviez comme ça me touche. Je ne sais pas si vous aurez un email d'alerte à cause que je devrai reposter le chapitre. Je n'ai rien modifié, j'ai seulement mieux espacé certains paragraphes et dialogues pour que l'OS soit plus agréable à lire! Merci merci merci!


End file.
